


"lol u ded"

by Multifandom_Otaku



Series: kinnie kingdom oneshots????? more likely than you'd think. [4]
Category: Kinnie Kingdom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Good Friend Merlot, Kinnie Kingdom SMP AU, Rage Quitting, rated t for one curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_Otaku/pseuds/Multifandom_Otaku
Summary: second part to "well fuck that wasnt supposed to happen."
Relationships: flxtlined & Merlot
Series: kinnie kingdom oneshots????? more likely than you'd think. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979675
Kudos: 1





	"lol u ded"

Merlot wasn't joking about the poems. She knew Dirk had crappy poetry books in his house that he wrote. And she also wasn't joking about the threat to read them on stream.

However, she was not ready for the death message to pop up in the chat when it wasn't even her who had died.

flxtlined discovered that the floor is lava  
flxtlined has left the game.

"Oh, he must have fallen into that magma trap he set a few days ago." Merlot said nonchalantly, trying not to give anything away through her voice. "Kind of sad that it was his first death though." 

And with that, the chat exploded.

thatmcytfangirl: HIS FIRST DEATH HJDFDJHF  
xxkatnippyxx: HAHSHJDHDSJHDSD  
lelded: everyone, f in the chat for flxtlined  
lolsies_s: F  
insertkeysmashhere: f  
elliephantom: f

Merlot giggled and shot a discord dm to Dirk. 

Merlot07: Do you want me to grab ur stuff?  
flxttyiest: yes  
Merlot07: k

Merlot knew where he had died, since she saw his nametag drop down to bout the level she was currently digging in. 

She dug there and carefully grabbed the water in buckets before crouching and picking up her friend's stuff. He was lucky she mined with a mostly empty inventory. 

She almost considered leaving the axe that he oh so very much loved because it has such good enchantments on it, but she wasn't that much of a petty bitch.

However, The poetry deal still stood.


End file.
